London's Epic Story of Awesomeness
by London Do-Chan
Summary: This is the epic story of London, daughter of England  or Britain depending on who you ask . I hope you enjoy it.
1. London, Daughter of England

Hello readers. Please enjoy the story. And please R&R so that I can improve upon it. Thank you very much.

**Chapter One**

"I'm bored." I complained, looking out the window. I wanted to go and walk the streets of London, but unfortunately the curfew was in effect.

It was World War II and all my evenings had the same routine. I would eat dinner with my dad then go sit in the study and stare out the window as he read over various reports. Some nights, the sirens would go off so we would run out and get into the bomb shelter. However, besides these occasional incidents, most nights were very dull.

"If you're bored then go to bed." my dad replied.

I turned to look at him. He was sitting at his desk reading a document. My dad had the same messy blond hair as I did; well I guess I was the one that had his hair. Another thing we had in common was that we were both short, of course, I was shorter than him. The only thing two things that were different were the eyebrows, which were very bushy, and his eyes, which were green, while mine were blue. He was wearing his British military uniform, which was a dark green with a brown belt and sash. Underneath, he was wearing a white shirt with a tie that was a slightly darker shade than the rest of his uniform. He also had on his black boots.

"How about we play a game?" I asked him smiling.

"No." he replied.

"Ah. Come on England." I begged.

"London! If you can't just sit there then please leave."

I sighed. "Is that for the allies meeting tomorrow?" I asked after a few minutes.

He put the paper down with a sigh. "Yes." he looked up at me, "And it's important that I read it tonight."

"Can I go with you to the meeting?" I asked hoping.

"No."

"But-"

"No. Nobody else bring their children."

I glared at him. "You and Uncle France are the only ones that have children."

He stood up. "You're not going." He started to push me towards the door.

"But-"

"Night." He pushed me out the door slamming it behind me.

I stood outside pouting as I decided what to do next. I really wanted to go to the meeting. I wanted to take a more active role in the war, but my dad was dead set against me doing anything dangerous.

I continued to pout as I walked down the long hallway to my room. My room was actually very large. There was a queen sized bed pushed up against the middle of the far wall in between two windows. A dark, violet canopy hung over my bed that matched my blankets and a dresser was up against the left wall along with a body length mirror. On the right side of the room were my old toys, which included: a white, wooden two story doll house; a pink toy box overflowing with little wooden soldiers and wooden animals that my dad had made for me; a jump rope that was so tangled up that it was useless; and multiple stuffed animals. Also on this wall was the door leading to my own bathroom.

I walked over to the bathroom to grab my nightgown. My nightgown was a typical one that was white with long sleeves and lace around the collar. Personally, I felt that it was extremely girly, but dad was always insisting I should wear dresses. Of course, I refuse and wear the same uniform as he so I wear this type of nightgown to make him happy.

As I walked out of my bathroom, I glanced at the grandfather clock that was up against the wall by the door. It was ten o'clock. I walked over to my bed, upon which sat a stuffed panda that China had given me a couple years ago. Beside my bed was a bird perch, which reminded me to open my window. As soon it had opened, a small falcon flew in and landed on said perch.

"Hello, Arthur." I smiled. I had named him after my father. He rubbed his head against my hand. I shut the window again, arranging the curtains so no light would be showing on the street outside. As I got into bed I thought about what I could do. I reached over and switched off the light. As I continued to lie there thinking, I hugged my panda tighter and the wind rattled the windows. Thunder sounded in the distance. At least, that was what I had hoped it was.

"If we had a prisoner we would know what was happening." I told myself. I sat up. That was it. I would capture one of the Axis Powers. That would prove to my dad that I can help in the war efforts. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." I laid back down upon my bed and hugged my panda again. The rain splattered against the windows. I knew what I was going to do and I planned on doing it tomorrow.


	2. Runaway

**Chapter Two**

Eating breakfast with my dad was hard. I wanted to tell him what I was planning. I also needed to know more about the enemy, but I knew better than to ask.

"England?" He looked up from his plate. "How much longer do you think this war will last?" I asked looking down at my plate.

"It's hard to say, but the sooner the better. I don't want to work with those idiots anymore."

I smiled. My dad didn't get along well with others. He smiled back at me. "I got to go. I'll be back later. Be good." he stood up and walked away without looking back.

'Will I ever see him again?' I thought to myself. I was tempted to chase after him and tell him of my plan, but once again I knew better than that.

"Are you done Ms. London?" One of the butlers asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He picked up the plate and left me alone in the dining room. I stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

The kitchen was the busiest place in the house. Something was either being cooked, being prepared to be cooked, or being cleaned up from being cooked in. It was easy to spot the head chef, who was standing in the back talking to the dish boy. I walked quickly over to him trying to not run into anybody.

"London?" He was surprised when he saw me.

"I'm not going to be here for lunch. Can I have some apples instead?" He nodded his head and didn't ask any questions. "Thank you."

"Where would you like them brought to you?' he asked. His hand shot out and grabbed the dish boy who had been trying to walk away.

"To my room, please."

"Of course." he said. I smiled at him before turning to head back to my room.

Once in my room I grabbed my military issue pack that my dad had given to me and started to fill it with the various things I would need. A knife, rope a canteen, and a can of potatoes. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called.

The dish boy came in carrying a basket of about ten apples. "Thanks." I said turning my attention back to my pack.

"Where do you want them?" the dish boy asked me.

"Over here." I replied, pointing to my bed. He sat the basket down on it. The bed had been made by one of the maids. He left quickly without saying another word. I sighed. Nobody seemed to like me. Once I had put the apples in the pack there was just enough room for my panda, though its head was sticking out.

Luckily for me, since my dad was at a meeting, it would be pretty easy for me to sneak out of the house. Once out, all I had to do was find a ferry that would take me across the English Channel.

As I walked down the streets I saw piles of rubble that once used to be buildings and houses. Few people were on the street.

"This is stupid." said a voice by my shoulder.

"No its not." I replied. I looked back at a flying mint, green bunny.

"Did you even remember to get Arthur?"

"Of course. See." I pointed up to the sky where a falcon was flying. "You're too negative, Jr." I told him.

"Hmph. Well sorry I can't be like my dad." He flew a little farther ahead of me.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked it.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that you're being stupid." He laughed and turned around to start flying backwards. "As soon as you get into Germany you'll be caught. For God's sake you're wearing a British uniform!"

"Well it's good that I'm British then because we're the best spies ever. Hmph." I ran past him. Sometimes being friends with him sucked. 'I got to get more friends than just him.' I thought.

Finding a ferry wasn't that hard. The ride didn't even take that long. Before I knew it I was in France. I had arrived at the border of Germany by nightfall. I took this time to eat an apple and some of the potatoes I had brought with me. I then crossed into the enemy's territory. Not knowing what was waiting for me.


	3. Captured

**This one's a short one. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

I'd never realized how lonely it would be to be by myself. However, I still had Arthur. It was also cold. I had built a fire, but it was a small one and didn't give off much heat. I'd also just realized that I should have brought a blanket.

Lying by the fire all I could hear was the crackling of the flames. Slowly, they lulled me to sleep.

Snap. My eyes flew open. The fire had burned itself out and I was left in the pitch black darkness of night. The stars provided the only light. I quickly sat up and looked around. I didn't see anything so I lay back down, but still I stayed alert. There was another snap from behind me. I turned over right as someone landed on top of me.

"Ow." I squeaked. The person on top of me pinned my arms to my side and glared at me. He had blond hair that was slicked back with side burns and his eyes were a light blue. He looked kind of stern, but that might have been because he was glaring at me.

"Let go!" I screamed at him. For a second he looked confused, but he soon regained his stern expression.

"Vho are you!" He asked loudly.

"Who are you! And why are you on top of me?" I replied.

He blushed and got off of me, but still kept a hold of one of my arms. "Vell?" he asked, still glaring.

"London," I answered, "And you?"

"Germany."

My eyes got wide. "The Germany?"

He nodded his head. His grip loosened on my arm. "I'm sorry. For a second I sought you vere zat bastard England."

"Why does everybody get me and my dad confused?"

His grip retightened on my arm. "You're England's daughter?"

I blushed, embarrassed. I couldn't believe I had blurted that out.

Before I knew it I was slung across Germany's shoulder, looking at the ground. He grabbed my pack and started to walk into the forest.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I tried to get free, but he was too strong. "Where are you taking me!"

He didn't answer.

"Wanker." I mumbled. "What do you want with me anyway?" I asked.

"Ransom." He replied. I didn't have a good feeling about this.


	4. Germany's House

**Hey everyone. These are the next few chapters in the story. I hope you enjoy this next installment of London's adventure.**

**Chapter Four**

When we got to Germany's house it was morning. He finally put me down outside the door as he searched his pockets for his keys. I would have tried to run away, but he had kept hold of my arm. Once he got the door unlocked, he pushed me into the house.

"Why is there a bowl of potatoes on that table?" Germany blushed. He mumbled something then pushed me into a side room.

There were three people in the room already and they all stopped talking when we entered. The two men looked men looked like they were about to get into a fight while the lady seemed to be trying to stop them.

"Ah! There you are Bro!" One of the men said. He had silvery hair that was a bit of a mess. His eyes were crimson and he had a giant smile on his face. His uniform was similar in design to mine except he didn't have the sash, his belt was black, and it was a dark shade of blue, rather than green. His shirt and tie were black and he had a cross medallion that was black with a white outline.

"Huh? Who's this?" He was a lot taller than me, so he had to look down to face me.

"London, England's daughter." Germany said.

"Huh? Daughter?" the women asked surprised. She walked over and looked at me. She had dirty blondish hair and was wearing a white bonnet. Her eyes were a grass green. She wore a green dress with a white apron and a red bow around her collar. She also had a pink flower in her hair. She smiled at me. "She does look a lot like Mr. England." She said.

"But everybody knows that none of us have children." The other man said. He had messy black hair with a single curl in it. His eyes were a grey-navy blue and he had glasses. He was frowning and I noticed that he had a mole under his mouth. He was wearing a fancy blue jacket with a cravat at his neck. Underneath his jacket his pants were a brownish gray color.

"Hmm." Germany looked down at me. "No. She's definitely he's kid."

"So what are you going to do with her?" The women asked.

"Ransom her."

"Poor kid, she looks confused!" the silver-haired man said, still smiling.

"Oh right. I'm Hungary." The women said, introducing herself. "And that over there is Mr. Austria." She pointed to the man with black hair. He was still frowning. "And that's-"

"I'm Prussia!" the man with the silvery hair interrupted her.

"GGGGGG-EEEEEE-RRRRRRR-MMMMM-AAAAA-NNNNNN-YYYYYYY!" A boy who looked just a bit older than me burst into the room. He had light brown hair with a strange curl sticking out a little like Mr. Austria's. And he seemed to have some type of ability that allowed him to walk, run, and see with his eyes closed without bumping into anything. He was wearing a sort of like sailor outfit with a white shirt and pants and a blue collar. It appeared that somebody had sewn a patch on the front of his shirt that said "OO1".

"Germany! We were waiting for you, but you didn't come. So I asked Japan if he wanted some pasta, but he said I should try and find you!"

Germany sighed. "Italy, you don't leave training to make pasta. And also..." He trailed off because he had just realized that Italy wasn't paying attention to him.

Instead he was standing smiling at me. "Ciao! I'm Italy!" he introduced himself still smiling.

"Hello. I'm London." I was starting to forget that I was a prisoner. "You look familiar." He frowned a bit as if he was trying to remember.

"I look a lot like my dad, England." I told him.

"Ahhh! It's the British army! Run!" He ran away quickly pushing Germany out of the way.

"Umm...I'm sorry?" I apologized, blushing.

"Don't bother." Germany sighed, "I better go find him and drag him back to training." Germany walked towards the entrance, "Prussia, take care of her." He ordered before he disappeared.

"Ok, come on." he grabbed my sleeve and started to pull me out of the room.

"Wait!" I shouted. Everybody looked at me in surprise. "Where's my pack?" I asked, blushing once again from embarrassment.

"Uhh...right there!" Prussia pointed to my pack, which was leaning up against the wall by another table with a bowl of potatoes. (What's with the potatoes?) I thought. "Can I get something out of it?" They all looked at each other.

"Of course not." Mr. Austria stated.

"But Mr. Austria maybe it's something important." Hungary smiled at me. "What is it that you want to get?" She asked.

"My panda." I mumbled.

"Speak up. That's not a very dignified way to act." Mr. Austria scolded.

"My panda." I repeated louder. "Its head is sticking out, see?"

They all looked at my pack. "Oh!" Hungary exclaimed she walked over and pulled him out. "Here you go." She handed him to me.

"Thank you."

Prussia started to pull me out of the room again. "Bye." I called. Hungary waved at me as Austria walked over to a piano. (Huh? I didn't even see that.)

Prussia dragged me down a long hallway then pushed me into a side room. The room had a twin sized bed with blue sheets. There was a couch pushed up against the wall next to a dresser. On top of the dresser stood a bird cage that had a small yellow bird in it. This reminded me of Arthur. "Can I open the window?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah?" He answered. I ran over and opened the window. Arthur immediately flew in and landed on my shoulder.

"There you are." I told him. I had been worried that I had lost him.

"Hey, put your bird on that perch!" Prussia pointed to a bird perch that was on the other side of the dresser. As I walked over to it I saw that the dresser also had a bowl of potatoes on it. Arthur seemed happy about being able to rest on the porch and fell asleep immediately.

"Do you think Mr. Germany will let me keep him?" I asked Prussia. He shrugged his shoulders. His attitude seemed to have changed since we left everybody else.

"What's your bird's name?" I had guessed that this was his room.

"Gilbird!"

"Gilbird?" I laughed. "That's a funny name."

"No it's not! It's awesome!" His confident attitude had returned. (Did I get scolded for that before? It sounded familiar...) He walked over to the window and closed it.

"You're going to stay in here." He said. He headed towards the door. "And don't try to escape." He closed and locked the door. I sat down on the couch feeling hopeless. Jr. had been right. This had been a stupid idea.


	5. Prussia

**Chapter Five**

I spent the rest of the day in Prussia's room. For lunch Ms. Hungary brought me some potatoes and wurst. She brought me the same thing for dinner. I fell asleep on the couch around eight from boredom. I woke up for a second when somebody picked me up, but fell right back to sleep.

I was awakened by the sun shining through the window. I stretched and rolled over. It took me a minute to realize that, that action should have landed me on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on Prussia's bed. "What the-?" I shouted.

"Huh?" I turned my head towards the couch where Prussia was laying. "How did I get over here!" I exclaimed.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I moved you!" He stood up and stretched. I laid back down frowning. "Do you want anyzing for breakfast?" I shook my head and hid my eyes into the pillow.

Suddenly I was in the air. "Wahhh!" I screamed. I clung tight to my panda with one arm and Prussia's neck with the other.

"Ha ha!" He laughed. He continued to carry me out of the room and down the hallway. I closed my eyes, afraid that he was going to drop me like my dad always used to do.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked. I opened my eyes just enough to see that he was looking down at me. He appeared a little concerned. I didn't answer him. He sat me down on my feet. "Uhh…sor-….Come on!" He grabbed my hand that wasn't holding my panda and pulled me down the hallway. We ended up in the kitchen.

He quickly grabbed a bowl from an overhead cabinet. He then crossed over to the fridge and got a container of potato salad. This reminded me to look around for the usual bowl of potatoes, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Here!" Prussia shoved the bowl, which was now filled with potato salad, and a spoon into my hand. He started to hand me an opened beer, but then remembered that I had my panda.

"Hand zat over!" Prussia said and took my panda. He handed me the beer and grabbed one for himself out of the fridge, which seemed to only have beer and potato salad in it.

"Come on!" He walked back through the doorway that we had come in through. I followed him still carrying the bowl and beer.

He led me to a room that appeared to be an office. Germany was sitting behind a desk writing something. The only other thing on the desk was a black telephone.

Prussia walked into the corner and grabbed the chair that was there. He pulled it over to the desk and forced me to sit down.

"Eat!" He commanded.

I took a hesitant bite. (This is actually pretty good.) I thought. I took a small sip of beer. Personally beer wasn't my favorite.

It was at that time that Germany looked up. "Mein Gott! Vat are you doing?" He yelled.

I looked at him surprised. "Drinking." I answered rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn't be drinking zat! Do you know vat zat is?"

"Beer." I didn't get the point of him yelling.

"Kids your age shouldn't be drinking!" He shouted.

"Why not? I used to drink rum all the time."

He stared at me shocked. "England lets you drink rum?" He asked.

Prussia came up behind me. "Of course he does! Zough rum's not as good as beer!" He took a drink of his beer. "Don't mind him! He's just mad zat I didn't bring him one!" He whispered in my ear.

Germany sighed again. "Let's just get started." He reached over and picked up the phone. "Vat is England's number?" He asked.

I sighed. I really didn't see the point, but I gave him the number anyway then continued eating my potato salad.

"Ah England, guess who I have." Germany said. It was quiet for a minute. "Uh…no not France." There was another pause. "Now not captain Hook." It was quiet again. "Mein, Gott! It's your daughter, Bastard!" Germany yelled into the phone.

It didn't really surprise me that my dad didn't guess it was me. I was just glad Germany had ended it quickly.

"Vell, now zat ve got zat out of ze vay, ve can negotiate her return." Germany looked tired.

I looked over at Prussia who was goofing off in the corner.

"Vat do you mean zat I can keep her?" Germany suddenly yelled.

Prussia stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Germany. Once again I wasn't surprised. He was too busy fighting off Germany (and possible rape from France). Germany looked at me. He seemed to feel sorry for me.

"Very vell. I'll take care of her." He hanged up the phone. He sighed. "It seems zat you vill have to stay here a bit longer."

I smiled a small smile. "Will I have to stay in that room all the time?"

He shook his head. "No as long as you promise not to run away."

"Why would she run away? I'm here! And zat makes here Awesome!" Prussia said as he came up behind me.

I couldn't help smiling. Prussia was awesome. "Then I can go outside?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, yes. Just clean up your mess." He waved his hand signaling that I could leave.

"Thank you Mr. Germany." I grabbed my empty bowl and my beer. Prussia followed me out of the room still carrying my panda and is now empty beer. I walked quickly back to the kitchen excited about the possibility of going outside. I chugged the rest of my beer.

"Here I'll wash zese, you go let your bird out and go play." Prussia took my bowl and beer then handed me my panda.

"I'm not a kid you know. I don't play." I then blushed embarrassed and walked quickly out. (I get tired of telling people I'm not a kid...Just because I look 17 doesn't mean I am).

As I walked to the room I kept thinking how fun it was going to be staying here. True I had been kept in a room all day yesterday, but before that was pretty fun. I was looking forward to staying here.


	6. Memories of Piracy

**This one's another short one. Please enjoy. Oh, and please remember to R&R as well. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story as well as anything I can do to improve it.**

**Chapter Six**

Arthur was happy to be let out of the room. And once I was outside I was happy too. I loved being outside. It reminded me of the days of the pirates.

_Blood soaked into the ground. Bodies were scattered all over. A man with blond hair stood on the other side of the battlefield looking shocked. He had two braids on both sides of his face decorated with beads. He wore a brown tri-cornered hat with a long white feather sticking out of the back. One of his green eyes peaked out from underneath the hat. His once white shirt, which was now stained with blood, was open halfway down his chest. Over his shirt he wore a brown jacket with a pink cloth wrapped around his waist. His black pants were darkened by the blood. He wore a long red coat over the jacket with a gold outline. At his waist was a sheathed sword. In his hand he held a pistol._

"_Why?" He asked, on the verge of tears. "Why?" he fell to his knees._

I gasped. "What was that?" I whispered to myself. I walked slowly along the house, feeling dizzy.

Snap. I looked up as a piano fell towards me.

"London!" someone screamed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. As the piano got closer I closed my eyes expecting the pain from above.


	7. Injured and a Talk With Hungary

**Sorry I took so long to get this uploaded. My friend who edits this story had to download a new program for typing because she's broke and can't afford the full version of Microsoft Office. I usually post this on Facebook and have her copy and paste it to a word document, or in this case something else, and edit out my mistakes and send it back to me so I can post it. It's so much easier to have someone else edit it rather than edit it myself. Besides, I suck at editing things. Anyhow, enjoy! And tell me how I'm doing please. My friend and I would really love to know.**

**Chapter Seven**

Something hit me in the middle of the back. I fell forward, flying a few feet.

"Oww." I squeaked.

Someone was laying on top of me. I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" I recognized the voice as Prussia's. He was crushing the air out of me. I clung to his shirt as the tears starting to slide down my face.

"Vat is going on!" Germany came running out of the house.

Prussia pulled me up into a sitting position. I buried my head into his neck trying to hide my tears.

"Vat vas zat?" Austria walked out following behind Germany.

"Ze rope broke on ze piano!" Prussia told them. I looked behind me to see how damaged the piano was. I was shocked to see it standing there without a scratch.

(What the hell is that thing made out of!)

I had stopped crying, but I was still shaking. Prussia pulled me to my feet. I kept my death grip on his shirt.

"It almost landed on top of her!" he shouted.

"Vat? Is she okay?" Germany continued to shout.

Austria walked over to his piano and checked it out while Germany ran over to me. I kept one hand attached to Prussia's sleeve as Germany pulled me away to look at me. Seeing that I was okay except for a few scrapes he let out a deep breath. "Gott sei Dank."

I took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking. "I'm okay." I said quietly, probably too late.

Germany looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Prussia take her to Hungary. Zen come back here to help move zis zing." He ordered.

I half expected Prussia to argue of something, but instead all he did was nod his head and started pulling me towards the door. What was with people pulling me around.

Ms. Hungary was sitting in the room I first met her in. She smiled as we entered.

"Could you watch her?" Prussia asked kind of shyly.

"Of course." she said as Prussia pried my fingers from his sleeve.

"W-" I wanted him to stay with me. He looked back at me then left.

"What happened?" Ms. Hungary asked.

"There was this piano and then it fell." I realized I wasn't describing things that well, but she didn't seem to mind.

Prussia walked in carrying something that seemed to be stuffed."Here! You can have this!" He threw a panda at me.

"Uh...thanks." I said as he walked out again. I looked at the panda. it definitely wasn't mine.

"Prussia seems to like you." Hungary said still smiling a kind smile.

"Huh? Really?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "That's his panda. Though he thinks that nobody knows about how much he likes pandas. Just him giving you that panda says that he likes you."

I hugged the panda closer. "He's the only one who's actually given me something, lately." I mumbled. Hungary didn't seem to hear me.

Hungary and I stayed there for a couple hours talking about her country's history. A little later on, Italy came in and yelled something about pasta and then left. Hungary followed him.

Austria came in and gave me a book to read, mumbling something about being glad that I was okay. The book was about famous musicians and it was pretty interesting.

Right as I was about to fall asleep Germany came into the room. "Its time for dinner." he announced.

I looked up at him from where I was lying on the floor. He looked away from me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. I stood up slowly trying not to fall down. I set the panda and book on the table with the potatoes.

I followed Germany into a new room, which appeared to be a dinning room. There was a long wooden table with five chairs on each side. Another table was pushed up against the wall and had a bowl of potatoes on it like all the rest of the rooms. _(Except in the kitchen?)_

I couldn't figure it out.

Italy was sitting on one side by himself, fidgeting in his seat. Austria, Hungary, and Prussia were sitting on the side opposite of him. Of course Hungary was in between them. I had heard from my dad that Austria and Prussia didn't get along.

"Germany!" Italy exclaimed when we walked in.

"You can sit next to him." Germany said as he walked away and sat on the other side of Italy.

I quickly took my seat next to Italy, across from Prussia.

"Vell can ve eat now?" Austria asked. He was frowning like usual.

"Yay!" Italy shouted. He started dishing out heaps of pasta.

"Thank you." I whispered as he gave me some.

He paused for a second looking confused then smiled. "You're so cute!" he exclaimed as he suddenly hugged me.

"Italy!" Germany yelled. He quickly let go of me.

"London remind me to give you some of my clothes." Hungary said smiling.

"Thank you." I whispered again.

Everyone else started talking, except for Germany and me. I was used to dinner being a quiet event and was surprised at how lively it was. I smiled a small smile. For the first time in a long time I was truly happy.


	8. Letters From Dad

_**I think this part is kind of sad...though it might be because **__**I**__**'m thing to much into it.**_

_**Chapter Eight**___

The next few days were pretty normal. I would wake up and go to the kitchen where Germany was fixing potato pancakes. Then after eating I would take Arthur out and watch him fly for an hour or so. Next, I would go back into the sitting room, which I just randomly decided to call it that.

Austria provided me with plenty of books to read, most of them were about music, but that didn't bother me. Italy and Germany were usually off planning so I didn't see much of them. Well,, I saw Italy a bit, but he would always get dragged off Germany.

Prussia would usually sit in the same room as me. I noticed that Gilbird liked to sit on Prussia's head, though I wasn't sure if Prussia noticed him since I pointed it out one time and he was surprised.

Austria managed to talk Germany into getting another piano in the room. The other piano was apparently in his room now. After we ate dinner, Austria would play the piano, lulling me to sleep. Prussia would then, apparently, carry me back to his room.

The next morning I would wake up and repeat the same routine. Some people might think that's boring, but to me it was relaxing. But that all changed.

"London! You've got a letter!" Prussia said as he threw a letter at me.

"Thanks." I was sitting outside watching Arthur and had been surprised when he came up to me. The handwriting on the front of the envelope as my father's. I reluctantly opened it.

_London,_

_Hope you're okay. I'll get you when I can._

_Dad_

**P.S. Punch Germany for me.**

A tear slid down my face. He was always doing this.

__A little girl who looked about four stood on the pier. Her light blond hair was cut short, barely long enough for her small ponytail. She wore plain brown pants and a white cotton shirt. Her eyes were locked on a boat a little ways off in the water.__

__She could still make out that man standing on the boat. His hair was as blond as her's and was blowing in the wind, just like his navy blue coat. The black flag with the skull and crossbones snapped in the wind.__

__"I'll be back for your birthday!" He shouted. __

__She smiled. She knew he would. She waved. "Bye!" she shouted.__

__The year flew by fast. As her birthday got closer the more she got excited. And as her birthday got farther away she began to worry. One day she got a letter.__

__London,__

__Sorry I couldn't make it. I'll be there next year.__

__Love,__

**_Father_**

_She was slightly disappointed, but she was excited about next year. He surely must have had a good reason. And once again she got excited as her birthday approached and worried as it passed. Another letter came._

__London,__

__Sorry. I'll come next year.__

__Love,__

__Father__

__She came to expect these letters and nothing else. Every year though she would secretly hope. Then one year the letters stopped.__

__She snapped.__

I gasped. "What's wrong?" Prussia asked. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. Prussia patted my back trying to comfort me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I mumbled.

"Zen stop crying! P-please!" He was so nice. _(And that totally sounds familiar….) _I wanted him to be my friend, but I never had a friend before. I looked up at him.

"You're my boyfriend." I told him.


	9. Confessions?

_**I wrote this chapter on paper, but decided I didn't like it so I'm writing this from my head.**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Uhhh...!" Prussia just sat there with his mouth hanging slightly open. I waited a few minutes for him to object. When he didn't say anything I kissed him lightly on the cheek. Blushing I got up and walked away.

Back inside I felt claustrophobic. (_I haven't felt like this in a long time)_ I thought. Whenever I got claustrophobic my hands would start shaking and I couldn't breath. I quickly walked back outside. But it didn't seem to help. (_Maybe a walk would help?)_

I started walking ignoring the stares I got from the people walking down the street. (_I wish I had my uniform) _I was wearing one of Hungary's dresses. I looked up at the sky spotting Arthur. I smiled knowing that he would follow me wherever I went. I walked into the forest breathing in the fresh air.

I started to feel slightly better. I stopped by a weird looking tree and sat down on the ground. It would be fall soon and the leaves had a slight red color to them. It was nice just sitting there. No noise, no people, nothing to to cause those weird flashbacks.

I laid back onto my back stretching out. I could see patches of the sky through the leaves. There was a slight breeze causing the trees to sway back and forth.

I closed my eyes thinking. I hoped that Prussia wasn't mad. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to tell him he was my boyfriend. Maybe he just wanted to be friends. But when I want something I start obsessing about it. And I get obsessed with something I could get scary.

***SNAP***

I opened my eyes. Prussia was kneeling next to me staring at me. "Are you okay!"

I just stared at him. He blushed. He sat down and sighed. "You shouldn't like me." He was actually talking normally. Though normal for him seemed to be talking just loud enough for you to hear.

"You like Hungary, don't you?" I asked. I had noticed that he always seemed to be in the same room as her. There was no answer. I rolled over to my side and looked at his shoe. "I have anger issues. Abandonment issues. Hallucination issues. And a lot of times I obsess over things." I whispered.

I cautiously looked up at him. He was looking at me. Gilbird was sitting on top of his head. I smiled a small smile. I sat up.

"I'm sorry that I blurted that out. You don't have to be my boyfriend if you don't want too." My heart throbbed. I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

"I guess it won't hurt to be your boyfriend." he said.

He stood up and held out his hand to me."Are you ready to go home?" his tone had returned to its regular awesomeness.

I took his offered hand and he pulled me up. "Can I kiss you then?" I asked.

His face turned bright red again.

"Just on the cheek." I added.

He nodded his head. I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach his cheek, but failed. I frowned. He quickly, but gently, kissed my cheek.

"Come on!" he said. "Everybody will be looking for us! Especially you! Everyone seems to like you! Zough I don't know why?" He started to pull me back towards the house. I smiled. I really did like Prussia.


	10. Hey Jealousy

_**This ch. is a little choppy. At least that's what I think. In order for her to catch up to the speed of my writing, the girl who edits my story is going to be working on about five chapters at a time instead of three. The reason why I've just posted six is because she wanted to get to a number that was divisible by five. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

After that day everything returned to normal except for the fact that Prussia was now with me most of the time. We would eat breakfast together, go for walks, and eat dinner together.

Hungary seemed to be the only one who knew we were dating. Austria never seemed to pay attention unless something involved him. And Germany and Italy were too busy with the war. Though Germany did have enough time to go buy me some clothes. He bought me a couple of nightgowns and some plain brown pants with plain white button-up shirts.

A few days later a new person came to the house. His name was Japan. I'd meet him before so it wasn't that interesting. Japan had black hair with brown eyes and was very quiet. Apparently he was going to join the Axis powers, which is what he, Germany, and Italy had decided to call their alliance.

On the walks that Prussia and I went on we would often go to other countries. Prussia was scouting these countries for Germany to invade.

One day Prussia decided he was going to go scout Poland for Germany. Apparently Germany was going to invade him in a couple days. Prussia pulled me out of bed early in the morning against my will. I hated waking up early. As we were walking we found a little girl lying on the ground unconscious. She had tan hair that was almost shoulder length with a little curl. She was wearing a normal military uniform that seemed to be covered in mud and blood.

"Is she a country?" I asked Prussia.

"I don't know! I've never seen her before!" he replied.

I looked back down at her. She kind of reminded me of when I was little. "Well we can't leave her here." I said. "We should bring here back to Germany's house."

"I guess you're right!" Prussia said. "Put her on my back!"

I gently picked the girl up and put her on Prussia's back. He held onto her feet while I wrapped her arms around his neck. We then started our slow walk back to the house.

"Vat is zat?" Germany asked when we go back.

"A little girl." I answered.

"Vell, vy did you bring her here?" he asked. He seemed slightly angry. More at Prussia than at me.

"It was my idea." I told him.

"No it wasn't!" Prussia said. He looked at Germany. "It was my idea!"

Germany glared at him. "Vell, ve'll put her in my room till she vakes up." He finally said.

Germany and I followed Prussia as he went into Germany's room and laid her on his bed. As soon as he put her down I grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"London?" he asked. I dragged him into the sitting room where Hungary was sitting.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"He would get mad at you!" He answered.

"But now he's mad at you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's usually mad at me!"

"What's going on?" Hungary asked.

"There was this little girl and we brought her back and Germany got mad. And Prussia is trying to take all the blame." I told her.

"A little girl?" Hungary looked confused.

"Yeah. Speaking of that she's going to need clothes." I said.

"I'll give her some of mine." Hungary replied and began to walk off.

"Wait." I called. She turned to look at me. "She's kind of small so you can give her some of mine." Hungary smiled and walked off.

"Zat was nice!" Prussia said.

I turned back to him. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet."

He sighed. "You're my girlfriend. Its my job to protect you." he said normally.

"I can protect myself." I told him.

"No you can't."

"Are you two still arguing?" Hungary asked as she came back in.

"No!" We both said in unison.

We then turned back to each other. "I can too protect myself." I said defiantly.

"No you can't!" he shouted at me.

I glared at him. "And what makes you think you can protect me?"

"I'm awesome!" was his reply.

"No you're not. Dude don't lie."

He said something back, but at that time I saw Austria and the little girl walk into the room from the corner of my eye and stopped paying attention. She was now wearing a pair of my brown pants and one of my white button-down shirts. They both seemed a bit too big on her.

"Mr. Austria! Oh, and you must be our guest!" Hungary exclaimed smiling her kind smile.

"Are you Ms. Hungary, then?" he girl asked.

"Yes I am," Hungary answered, "What's your name?"

"Revanskia." She looked at over at us. Prussia was still talking.

"Who are they?" I heard her ask.

"Oh, that's..." Hungary began.

Prussia finally noticed I wasn't paying attention and looked over at the girl. I looked too. I knew I looked angry, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hey! My name's Prussia! I'm ze one zat saved you the ozer day, when I found you just lying zere."

"Oh, uh, pleased to meet you. My name is Revanskia." the little girl replied.

"Awesome!" Prussia grinned his usual grin then remembered me. "And zis is London!"

"His girlfriend." I added. I was jealous. I wanted to be the one to introduce myself first.

"Um, well, it's nice to meet you..." She looked a little freaked out.

"Hmph." I grabbed Prussia's arm and started to drag him away. He wasn't going to get out of trouble that easily.

"Well, um, I'll see you later!" He shouted right before I dragged him out.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're mad." He said as I dragged him outside. I smiled a small smile and shook my head. I couldn't stay mad at him.


	11. They're Dating! The Secret's Out

_**Okay just wanted to randomly say that this ch. not the best one...yeah...**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

I dragged him to the fountain that was outside of Germany's house. We sat on the edge of the it in silence. It was pretty quiet. Mostly because many of the townsfolk left town to live with their families in the countryside. Those people were smart. Towns were never safe.

__The air was thick with smoke. The little girl stood a ways off on top of a hill. She wore black pants and a brown vest over a nice white shirt. Billowing behind her was a blood red cloak. Her gaze was locked on the flames. Just a few hours ago this town had been full of life. Now it was nothing but ash. The girl sighed and turned away. (He wasn't here either) she thought sadly.__

__She walked down the hill where a group of soldiers in redcoats stood with ten other people in chains. There were two women, three young children, and five men. They all were covered in soot and had many burn marks over their arms and faces. Another man stood to the side. He seemed not to belong to any group.__

__The girl walked over to him. He looked to be about thirty and had a scar going down his face. His clothes were poorly made and his hands were calloused from the years of working the land. Around his neck he wore a necklace that his son and daughter had made him for his birthday.__

__"Well?" The girl asked calmly.__

__"He was to be here, Ms. London." The man started to shake. He knew that there was going to be a punishment.__

__"He wasn't." The girl sighed.__

__"P-please...I have a family." The man pleaded. __

__He fell to his knees and began to beg. The girl turned away and called a soldier over. It was easy to tell that the soldier wasn't used to answering to someone who looked about five by this tone. __

__"What shall we do?" He asked.__

__"Hang them." She replied. She glanced at the people in chains. They were all staring at her in horror. "All of them." Her gaze returned to the man who had grabbed her boot and was crying. "Including this one." She pulled her foot away.__

__"No Please!" The man screamed. Two soldiers dragged him over to the other prisoners.__

__The girl sighed. His screaming was giving her a headache.__

I started crying.

"What happened? Did I make you zat mad?" Prussia exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"London! Come on! Tell me whats wrong!"

I looked up at him. Tears still clung to my face, but I had stopped crying. I never cried for long.

"Nothing." I said.

He looked at me. He knew I was lying, but I couldn't tell him about the flashbacks. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm hungry. I can cook tonight." I said before he could say anything. I stood up and started to head back to the house.

"No I'll fix dinner!" He grabbed my hand and I giggled. I had inherited my dad's cooking skills. "What would you like?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"Whatever."

He ended up fixing us steak and baked potatoes with beer. Though I had to sneak it just in case Germany came in. He still thought I was too young to drink beer. During dinner I could feel that Prussia was watching me and that he hadn't forgotten about earlier, but at least he didn't say anything about it.

After supper we went into the sitting room as usual and sat and listened to Austria's playing. Hungary was sitting the chair next to the piano as usual. Prussia and I sat in our normal seats on the couch. I immediately picked up the book that I had been reading every night. Germany came in a few minutes later and sat in the chair opposite of where we were sitting.

I guessed Revanskia was in bed. Prussia kept fidgeting next to me. I could feel Hungary looking at us.

"Prussia?" I whispered. I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" I asked just loud enough for him to hear.

He gently covered my lips with his. He gently forced my mouth opened and slipped his tongue in.

"Mein Gott!" Germany exclaimed.

Austria's playing stopped. Prussia pulled away and looked at Germany. I blushed bright red.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"Vat are you doing!" Germany continued to shout.

"I vould like to know vat is going on too." Austria said, angry we had interrupted his playing.

Hungary was smiling. "They're dating." she told them. "Don't they make a cute couple?"

Germany stared at us with his mouth open. It was extremely embarrassing.

"Well..." i stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed." I faked a yawn. "Night." I quickly left the room.

Once in the room I grabbed my nightgown and ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. I put my clothes into the hamper that was a bit full. _(I should help Hungary do laundry tomorrow.)_

Back in the room I turned off the light and got into bed. I wasn't really tired, but there was nothing else to do today. As I laid staring at the wall I heard the door open and close.

"Are you mad?" Prussia asked. I sighed and rolled over. There was just enough light coming through the open window that I could see him standing by the couch.

"No, I'm not mad." I told him. It was quiet for a couple seconds.

"London?"

"Hmmm?"

"...You remember earlier today when you started crying?" I didn't answer. "Somezing happened didn't it?"

I still didn't answer.

He sighed and walked over to the bed. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Just...um..." He knelt down next to the bed. His face was now level with mine and I could see how hard it was for him to talk to me like this. _(He's really not used to being nice, is he?) _"I'm here for you." He said barely loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled. "I know."

He kissed my forehead and walked over to the couch. I couldn't help blushing again. I rolled back over and hugged the panda Prussia had given me. My panda laid forgotten under the bed.


	12. Flight of Revanskia

_**Once again I think this ch. is boring...so I made it short! XD**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I woke up early the next morning. Prussia was still sleeping on the couch with Gilbird on top of his head. I quietly got up, still holding my panda, and crossed over to the dresser. Arthur opened his eyes to look at me.

"Shhh." I whispered. He stared at me for another second then closed his eyes again.

I opened the top drawer that held my clothes. Prussia and I pretty much shared the room. Inside the drawer I grabbed a pair of pants and shirt then ran over to the bathroom. I quickly shut and locked the door.

I took a shower like I usually did every morning and once I got dressed I looked into the mirror. My hair had gotten a bit longer. _(It hasn't been this long in awhile.) _I sighed. I would have to ask Hungary if she could cut my hair. I tried to brush my hair, but as usual it was unmanageable.

Declaring it a hopeless project, I started to walk around the house. It was very quiet.

"Vat are you doing up?" I turned around to look at Germany.

"Couldn't sleep." He nodded his head and walked into his office. I silently followed.

"Are you invading Poland today?" He looked at me surprised.

"How did you know?" I shrugged my shoulders.

He sighed. "Listen, I'm going to ask everybody to look after Revanskia. Apparently Poland is her brother."

"Okay I'll tell Prussia too."

He looked back at me. "About that...are you sure you vant Prussia as your boyfriend?"

I smiled and hugged my panda. "Yep. I like him."

He looked at me a moment longer. "Very vell." he turned back to his desk.

I frowned. Germany was acting more like a father than my dad. _(No, he used to act like that.) _I reminded myself.

I walked out and continued to wander around. I ended up in the sitting room. I decided to read a new book. I picked one at random from the bookshelf. It was a dark green one who's cover was so worn that I couldn't read it. I opened it to the front page.

_"The Dark Arts For Beginners" I read. _

The pages looked old and some were ripped up quite a bit. I walked over to the couch and laid down. I started reading, captivated by the book.

"Hey! Why are you up so early?" I looked up as Prussia walked in.

I usually didn't do well with mornings. I had been lying there for almost an hour.

"I couldn't sleep." I sat up and closed the book. Japan came in carrying a cat. "Good morning Japan." I said, acknowledging his presence. He nodded his head.

"Oh. Purassia-san, Germany told me to ter you dat we should keep and eye on Revanskia-chan today."

Prussia looked confused, but nodded his head. I sat the book down on the table next to the couch.

"I'm fixing breakfast today." I ran over to Prussia and started to pull him away before he could argue. "Bye Japan." he nodded his head.

"Um... London, maybe I should cook!" Prussia suggested once we were in the kitchen.

"Come on let me cook for you." I forced him to sit down.

He looked worried. I ran over and opened the fridge. There were some fresh eggs behind some beer. I got them out and started to make scrambled eggs. Surprisingly they didn't turn out that bad. Prussia said they were delicious, but I knew he was lying.

"Rondon-chan!" Japan came running in.

Prussia, who had been cleaning the plates, jumped surprised.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Revanskia reft after I tord her about Germany-san attacking Porando."

"Oh no." I stood up.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"Poland's her brother. She's probably going to try and stop him." I explained.

Prussia dropped the plate he had been cleaning into the sink. "Zen we should go look for her!" He said.

I nodded my head. "Japan, when Germany comes back can you tell him we went to look for her?" I asked him as we ran out.

"She must have headed towards Poland." I told Prussia once we got outside. He nodded his head and we started running.

We ran for a couple hours before stopping. We sat down trying to catch our breath.

"I hope she's okay." I told him as I leaned against him.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Do you think shes really going to try and stop him?" I asked worried. I hated worrying about people.

"I don't know. I hope not." He was quiet.

"Should we continue looking?"

He shook his head. "Its getting dark. Maybe she went back." He helped me up. "Come on!" He took off running. I laughed and ran after him.

Prussia ended up beating me, though not by much. It was dark by then. When we walked into the house we were met by Germany.

"Zere you two are. Ve vere getting vorried."

"Is she here?" I asked still worried. I cursed my self inside. _(Worrying about people only hurts you.) _I reminded myself.

"Yes. I decided zat you and Prussia vill vatch her now."

I looked at him surprised. "Uh, okay." I answered.

"I also fixed you two somezing. Its in ze fridge." he blushed.

"Thanks!" Prussia started to pull me towards the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks." I called. I really liked living here. I felt like people actually cared.


	13. In Which It Rains Unicorns

_**I started writing this ch. but I got bored so I'm doing this from my head.**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Yo! Time to wake up!" Prussia called as we walked into Revanskia's room.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking confused.

"Hey, you haven't forgotten me already, have you?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

I smiled a small smile. Revanskia stared, all confusion gone. She glanced at me then turned her attention back to Prussia.

"It wasn't very nice to make us go looking for you ze ozer day!" Prussia said.

She sat up. "Sorry." She apologized.

"What's going on?" I sighed. _(I hate getting up early...)_

"After your escapade ze ozer day. Germany made us your babysitters!" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, knowing I wasn't really paying attention. "Well actually, he only made me your babysitter, but London wanted to tag along!"

I rolled my eyes. Prussia had tried to talk me out of babysitting duty, but I had refused. Germany asked him _and_ myself. And I didn't want to be that far from Prussia. I was afraid that I would have another flashback and didn't want to be alone.

I sighed again and looked around the room. I then realized we weren't the only ones in the room. There was a little boy standing in the corner holding a bunch of sunflowers. It wasn't that creepy either...I was used to seeing ghosts and compared to all the other ones I've seen this one was pretty cute. He looked at me and smiled.

"Listen, could you two leave for a moment?" Revanskia brought me back to the conversation. "I'd like to get changed."

I looked back at her. She was wearing one of Italy's uniforms. I grabbed Prussia's arm and pulled him out of the room. I wanted to talk to him about what I just saw.

"What?" He asked.

"I just saw a ghost." I told him.

He looked confused for a second then nodded his head. "Okay. Do you want to do something about it?" he asked.

I was surprised. No one ever took me seriously before. Not saying that I was serious, just nobody

believed me. I shook my head. "No. I just...wanted to tell you." I smiled. "Thank you for listening."

He smiled back. At that time Revanskia walked out.

"Alright! Let's go!" Prussia shouted.

"Go where?" Revanskia asked.

"Anywhere! Everywhere! Oh, let's go to ze park!" Prussia started to walk quickly down the hall. Revanskia and I quietly followed him.

I suddenly stopped at the open door. "Oh no," I said.

Revanskia looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's raining unicorns again." I blurted out without thinking.

"What!" I looked at her surprised that I had said that to her.

"I said it's raining unicorns again." I was worried that she would think I was a freak...which I guess I was. _(This is why I have no friends.)_

She looked outside. I knew what she was seeing was different from what I saw. Too me it looked like multicolored unicorns were falling from orange clouds. The leaves on the trees had turned purple and the ground was neon yellow. Revanskia shook her head and went outside. I swallowed it went against my every instinct to go out there. I reluctantly followed her.

Luckily for me Prussia had stopped a ways from where we were talking. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Revanskia jogged to catch up to him. I followed slowly behind him. Gilbird and Arthur flew a little ahead of us.

When we got to the park Prussia and I decided to play with Arthur and Gilbird while Revanskia played on the swings. I wanted to go join her, but I was worried that she thought I was a freak. Prussia then decided that he wanted to wander around the town. It was quiet in this part of the town too. After we ate some ice cream, Prussia went running off to the pet store. I followed behind him, not really caring where we went.

Inside the pet store Prussia and I went to the back to look at the birds and puppies. I loved dogs and birds. I even used to have a pet wolf. There wasn't that many animals in the store so we decided to head back up to the front where we had left Revanskia. She was talking to the clerk. Well trying. She didn't know German apparently.

"You don't know German, do you? Prussia asked Revanskia.

She shook her head.

Prussia grinned his usual grin and started talking to the clerk in German. I really didn't know what he was saying so I started to zone out again.

"He says you can have a cat for free!" Prussia suddenly said.

"What! Why!" She asked surprised.

"Well, the store's going out of business because they don't have enough customers, due to the war and all, so they want to get rid of the animals as soon as possible!"

Revanskia looked at the cats and frowned. "You think Germany will mind?"

Prussia shrugged. "Maybe, but who cares? You're going to be the one taking care of it anyway!"

I shook my head. Prussia never really cared what Germany thought.

Revanskia smiled. She ended up picking out a calico kitten. She hadn't talked to me this whole time. _(She must think I'm a freak.) _I couldn't help being mad now. Prussia ran out of the store and I silently followed him.

"What's wrong!" Revanskia asked.

I knew I looked pissed and she was making me even more mad by not calling me a freak and getting it out of the way.

"Oh, like you don't know." I ran over to Prussia and grabbed his arm. Being near Prussia made me feel better.

By the time we got back to the house it was almost dark. I pulled Prussia away to go listen to Austria's playing. Hungary was there too. We sat in our seat and I picked up my book.

The whole world seemed to disappear. My mind was filled with spells and curses. I hardly noticed when Prussia tried to get me to go eat dinner. He finally gave up and went and ate dinner without me.

When he came back I was still reading the book.

"London?" I looked up at him for a second then looked back at the book. "Come on. It's time for bed. Everybody's already asleep."

"Huh?" I looked around the room. I hadn't even noticed that he piano had stopped. "Oh." I stood up "Ok." I sat the book down on the table disappointed that I had to stop reading it.

"Are you okay?" Prussia asked as we walked to our bedroom.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just that book is very interesting." I responded. He gave me a worried look. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly okay." I lied.


	14. Christmas Cheer and a Drunk Prussia

_**This is going to be an extremely short ch.**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

The months passed fast and it was soon Christmas. I was excited. Christmas was always the day that nobody treated me like I was crazy. I had even made everybody a present.

I made Revanskia a wooden falcon, Austria a wooden piano, Hungary a wooden bunny, Italy and Japan a wooden cat each, Germany a wooden dog, and Prussia a wooden bird.

When I woke up that morning Prussia was staring at me smiling.

"What the hell." I hit him with my pillow playfully.

"It's Christmas!" He shouted. He pulled me out of bed.

"Whoa!" I fell to the ground.

"What's gotten into you?" I laughed.

"I like Christmas! And I got you the coolest gift ever!" He pulled me to my feet. "So go get changed so we can open presents!"

I giggled. "Okay, okay."

Once I got dressed we headed to the sitting room. Prussia had carried my presents for me and handed them out to everybody, except for Revanskia who apparently was still asleep. Everybody seemed to like their gift, even Austria. Prussia was so happy with his gift that he kissed me in front of everybody, much to Germany displeasure. Everybody had gotten me presents, even Germany.

Italy ended up running to go get Revanskia. She had gone through a growth spurt and know looked about my age and was taller than me. She had got me a stuffed wolf. I also noticed that she had got Germany a stuffed dog. I couldn't help noticing that something weird was going on between them.

After opening presents Germany, Italy, and Prussia started drinking. Prussia let me drink out of his beer when Germany wasn't looking. He still thought I was too young to drink beer. We all stayed up late. Austria and Hungary went to bed first then Japan. Prussia was pretty drunk so I dragged him back to our room.

"I don't want to got to bed!" He whined leaning up against me as I dragged him back.

I laughed. Today had been really fun. "You're drunk." I told him still laughing.

I finally got him into the room.

"But I haven't given you your gift!" He pulled away from me and ran over to the dresser. He pulled something out of the bottom drawer the stumbled back over to me. "Open it!" He handed me a small wrapped box.

I slowly opened it surprised that he had remembered even though he was drunk. _(Whenever my dad gets drunk he goes crazy.) _I shook my head thinking about last year's Christmas where my dad drank to much at Uncle France's house. _(That was one crazy time.) _The box turned out to be just that a wooden box. I looked at him confused.

"WAAAA! Here!" He took the box and lifted up a lid that I had not seen. I gasped.

Inside was a silver necklace with a small silver falcon on it. He clumsily picked it up. "Turn around!" He slurred. I turned around as he put the necklace on.

I turned back around. He looked like he was about to fall over. I sighed and pushed him towards the couch.

"Thank you. Now go to bed." I turned towards the bed.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist. I turned back to him. He kissed me gently. "I love you."

I blushed bright red. "I l-love you too." I responded.

He smiled. He stumbled over to the couch and fell onto it. I shook my head and turned off the light. He was crazy.


	15. A Promise

**Chapter Fifteen**

_June 1st 1940:_

I woke up as usual to Prussia telling me to get up. I don't how many times I told him I hate getting up early, but yet he still drags me out of bed every morning.

"Lets go for a walk today!" Prussia suggested while he cleaned up from breakfast.

He had fixed us eggs and bacon. He never lets me cook for him.

"Ok." I stood up and stretched.

Arthur landed on my shoulder and pulled gently at my necklace that Prussia had given me.

"Ok. You can come too." I laughed. I looked down at the letter that I had been holding. Another one from my dad that had came this morning with the mail.

_Dear London,_

_I hope you're okay. I'll going to come get you soon. That bastard Germany is invading France now. Who the hell would waste their time with him?_

_Love,_

_England_

_P.S. Be ready to run at anytime._

I had memorized the words. It was the longest letter he had ever written me.

"Ready to go?" Prussia asked pulling me away from a flashback.

"Yeah!" I answered a little too excited.

But he didn't seem to notice. He ran outside with Gilbird following him. I ran out along with Arthur.

"Wait for me!" I called to him. He was already to the edge of the woods.

He stopped to let me catch up. He took my hand and we walked deeper into the woods. Gilbird and Arthur flew from branch to branch.

"You got a letter from your dad today right?" He asked. He knew that it was a touchy subject with me.

I nodded my head. We were quiet for a couple minutes. "He says that he is going to come get me soon."

Prussia pulled me to a stop. "Are you going to go with him?" He asked worried.

"No way. I like it here to much. " I smiled. I would never leave Prussia.

After another hour or so of walking we started to head back.

***BANG***

"What the!"

***Kreee***

"Arthur!" I shouted.

Arthur's wing went limp. He flew quickly to the roof before he fell.

"I'll get him!" Prussia yelled and started climbing up the water drain.

"Prussia! Don't!" I looked back up at the roof. Arthur was now lying up there with Gilbird and...a leprechaun?

I glanced at Prussia who was now up on the roof. "Prussia!" I screamed.

He smiled at me. I turned and ran into the house to go get Revanskia.

"Revanskia! Prussia's on the roof with a leprechaun!" I shouted when I found her. She looked at me surprised.

"W-What! What's he doing up there!" She asked.

"I don't know!" I couldn't help freaking out. "And how the hell would I know why a leprechaun was on the roof."

She sighed. "Well, come on and show me where he is!"

I quickly ran off with her following me. When we got outside Prussia was now standing on the roof and he appeared like he was about to jump.

"Wh-what the hell! Get down from there!" Revanskia shouted.

Prussia looked down at us. "I can't, I have to get Gilbird! Not to mention Arthur...!" he winked at us. "Don't worry, I can do it!" I was so worried I started to cry. _(You're not supposed to worry about people remember.)_

"Two birds aren't worth losing your life over! They'll come down eventually, so GET OFF OF THE ROOF!" Revanskia screamed angrily.

"No it's okay, I've almost got zem!" Prussia said full of confidence.

For a second I thought he might actually be able to do it. Then he slipped, and tumbled off the roof.

"Owww...!" Prussia whined.

He had broken his leg and Revanskia and Hungary were bandaging it.

"Oh, shut up!" Revanskia told Prussia angrily.

"What were you thinking!" I shouted at him. I didn't care if he was trying to save Arthur. It wasn't worth his life.

Prussia looked up at me, wincing. "I just wanted to get the birds down..."

The birds tweeted from the other room. I had wrapped Arthur's wing up. It seemed that a hunter had shot him.

"You could've died!" I shouted at him louder.

Revanskia put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, London...?"

"No, I'm not! Dammit, why did you do something so stupid!" I yelled.

Revanskia sighed. "London, why don't you leave for a moment? We're almost done fixing him up, you can yell at him then. Right now, it's distracting."

Hungary nodded in agreement.

I wanted to protest, but I was about to start crying again. So I quietly left and waited outside the room.

It didn't take that long before Revanskia and Hungary told me that I could come back in.

Prussia was lying on the bed with his leg propped up on a pillow. "Idiot." I ran over to him and knelt down next to the bed. I hugged his neck. "Don't ever do anything like that again!" I sternly told him.

He smiled a small smile. "But Arthur was hurt."

"I don't care! If its a choice between you and Arthur, I'll choose you." A tear slid down my cheek. "Please promise me that you won't do something like that again." I begged him.

"Okay, I won't." He agreed. He kissed my forehead. "I promise."


End file.
